SCOUT'S ADVENTURE
by Rainbow scout
Summary: Scout stevens is a teenage world class adventurer and brony.somehow the mane six made it to his world and now his friends and him are trying to make it to equestria.the princess has given them permission to stay in equestria if they brought back the elements of harmony.now he has to find the portal mag point so twilight can get them to equestria
1. Chapter 1

scout's adventure.

"you have to jump."Dash said in a scared tone."are you 're on a plane heading no where but down and you want me to make it worse."i yelled a little and the mane six along with my friends are trying to make it back to equestria."trust her i know."applejack said to me.i looked back at her still a little scared."are you sure,we're on a broken plane about to crash in what looks like a desert."applejack nodded."yes now jump."she kicked me in the back pushing me off the drop off of the plane.i was yelling on my way down till something that would seem like an uncharted game happened.a supply box hit me and on the box there was a parachute.i reached for the parachute when i saw applejack falling almost as fast but she couldn't grab on to something because of lack of fingers.i looked at the parachute again and i had to decide my life or hers.i grabbed the pull string of the parachute and jumped for applejack.i reached and grabbed her by her mane and pulled her to me."hold on tight."i yelled as i put her between me and the huge box.i pulled the string and the parachute and it released.

we floated for about five minutes and when we finally made it to the ground none of the others were down there."uhh there."i yelled through desert.i then heard other wasn't the mane six and it wasn't my worse part it didn't sound friendly as i heard "gun," from one of the voices."crap,get down."i whispered to applejack as i went to the sand dune where the voices were coming from.i looked over the dune and there they friends and the rest of the mane six were on the ground with guns pointed at there heads.i saw one of them punch Charmers luck,my grilfriend,in the face._aww hell naw_.i thought to my self and pulled out the glock i had holestered.i pointed it at one of there heads and whispered."see you in hell."i shot the others looked at him in looked at me and pulled up they're guns at me."hold it."i said.i walked closer with my hands up."hey idiot can you understand me or do i have to speak indian."i said to one of nodded not wanting to say anything."let's play a little first let me set down a few rules."i pulled out a grenade."no one draws until this grenade hit's the ground."the men looked at each other then back at put down there a.r.'s an put there hands on the pistols they had holesterd."alright let's play."i threw the grenade in the air and for six seconds we stood shot at me and i had four seconds to get out of they didn't know was i pulled the pen.

i avoided there shots and it blew up my friends and everypony else who was on the ground fell on there the only guys who didn't survive the blast were the two men.i picked up the others and saw they were hog tied.i pulled out my dad's old army knife and cut the ropes and i joked before i cut the ropes with the old,"i see you guys are a little_ tied up_."i said laughing.i put on my sunglasses and handed everybody else there pair."keep these sun here will make your eye's sensitive."Charmers luck walked up to me and grabbed my shouleder."where are we and how much farther to the portal area."she asked still a little shooken up after what had just happened.i pulled out my electronic G.P.S. and saw we were in the savanah desert."crap." i said to myself."what's the matter." Darksword asked me."we're not in the right country.i don't think we're near asia."i said to him complaining a bit.i looked at the G.P.S. again and saw there was a little village nearby."come on this way."i said pointing walked for about half an hour sweating under my patrol finally saw a village that looked somewhat abandoned."aw crap no please no."Darksword said looking at the small ghost town.

we reached the doors of the gate infront of the village and we couldn't open walls of the gate were broken.i stopped Darksword from pulling on the door before breaking his back."look,we can find a way through one of the holes in the walls."he looked at one the holes,shrugged and ran over to the nearest hole in the climbed through one of the holes."come on guys this way's good."he said waving us all made it through the hole and there was a wooden door that was closed in front of them.i started to walk towrds the door when shadowbow(darkswords brother)grabbed my shoulder."watch out dude i don't think those guys who grabbed us earlier were just normal bandits."i looked back at the was a keyhole in the door.i looked through the keyhole and saw five other guys who looked like the bandits from earlier around."yep your right there's more."the guys pulled out some guns that they picked up from the bandit bodies.i put up my fingers and counted down from busted in the door when i let the signel and threw a grenade through the frame when it exploded three guys were hit but only one died and the other two were badly injured.

we shot at the last two **standing** soldiers and had no idea two were still alive but ran off and i turned back to the rest of the team."skippy i need you to look through the village and find whatever you can to help us the rest of us will look for some shelter for tonight."i said as one of the downed guys pointed a .45 magnum revolver at the back of my head.i could barly hear the man whisper."see you in hell you camel dick."just then i turned to see Darksword snap his neck and shoot the one who didn't have a gun."saved your life."Darksword yelled down at me.i chuckled and turned back to the team who was still standing there."what you think i was joking no here take some walkie talkies but find something."i handed each of them a radio.i gave skippy my backpack to put the supplies she finds enough after we left i found some enemies.i took them down came in on the radio."hey guys i found a house with some sleeping bags in it."everyone called in saying either,"roger that or roger."i was happy someone found a living place for the night."copy that,moving towards your mike,out."i said going to the place applejack called in all made it safely and we got into the sleeping bags.i had trouble sleeping and i climbed to the top floor and looked at the moon for the rest of the night.

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

i watched the sun rise and i couldn't help but worry._what if i couldn't get them there if- no they will._i thought to myself._i made the princess a my broken neck at that.i swore by my life,they will make it_.i started go to wake up the others when i heard trucks drive up outside the town."what is that."i said to myself.i grabbed my binoculars and got to the top of the building and looked at the gate area."oh no."i said.a truck busted down the gate truck isn't what scared me,what scared e was the mounted gattling gun in the bed of three trucks that drove in."wake up!"i yelled getting the others up."wake up they're here."Darksword got up sleepily after he heard i said they he grabbed an assult rifle."where."he said getting to his feet.i just woke up Charmers luck and was waking up skippy."they're at the gate with mounted mini-guns on trucks we need to leave NOW!"i said now really scared.

we left and ran for the back of the village not slowing down.i was sprinting ahead of everyone of made it to another gate door at the middle of the town."alright once we get passed here we're home free."i said my hand on the handle of the i opened it some trucks had just parked outside."well fu-"i started then the men shot at me."get down." i got behind the door frame and like usual fluttershy was cowering behind skippy who had her AK-47 ready."flash out."shadowbow said as he threw out a flashbang the men got tunned me and my friends grabbed two out of the six ponies each and ran passed the put them down once we made it past them.i saw some real horses outside the window."come on."there were five horses,enough to hold my friends and i but not the ponies,but then again they're not any slower then the horses."alright everypony me and my friends sre going to get out of here by riding on these Dash you take fluttershy and fly out of here we'll meet you at the back of the whose on hoof try and keep up."Rainbow Dash flew out with fluttershy and the rest of us left on enough some of the trucks started following us."protect these four at all costs."i yelled turning back shooting the driver of one truck.i slowed down and made it to the back of a truck and i made it there i was expecting this to be a quick eliminate the driver but was a big dude,you could call him the friggen punched me into the tailgate and i didn't really have tie to deal with this.i took out my pistol and quickly shot the big dude in the head.

i ran over and busted the back window of the truck with the brass knuckles in my pocket.i snapped the dudes neck and jumped back on the horse."look we're almost there."skippy yelled and the truck i took care of blocked the rest of them._yes._i thought to my self as i we made to the back door of the village._wait why is fluttershy flying,doesn't she like to be on the OH FWACK._i thought as one of the gattling gun trucks blocked the exit.i took out a grenade and cooked it for six seconds then trew as hard as i landed under the truck two seconds later the truck blew ponies and our horses jumped over the looked back at the village and saw the hole place was being shot up.i wondered why until i saw some one rise from the burning truck blocking the exit."uhh dude i've seen some weird stuff in my life mericles even but shouldn't he be dead."darksword asked pointing at the figuire.i looked at the man and his face was melted off and you could see his skull."he's not alive which means we my friend should get out of here before those zombies start attacking us."i said as we started trotting away from the village.

"dude are we even close to civilization."shadowbow started complaining.i couldn't blame him actually,the guy was always sorta fragile.i took out my G.P.S. and saw that we were no where near a town,village,or even a small rolled by and rarity was complaining about the sand and was complaining about how it was messing up her mane.i looked back at her and opened my mouth about to tell her off when Charmers luck tapped my shoulder."look over there it's a camp fire."i sat there confused."so."she looked at me like i was an idiot."SO if there's a camp fire there's a camp and where there's a camp there's people and where there's people there's water and supplies."it took me a minute but then i got the sudden was right we could hopefully stay there for the duration of the night."well what are we waiting for,let's go."rarity said.i face palmed,but because i was a brony i face-hoofed."listen you guys stay here i'll go ahead with Darksword and Skippy to make sure we'll all be safe."Skippy Darksword and i went over and there seemed to be an up to date bandit tribe."hello."i said to them getting off my noticed me and brought up swords.i found it odd that they didn't have any guns with them."hi i come in speak in english."i said pointing at the one who looked like jak in the jak2 game."yes we speak english."he said putting his sword away.i walked over and shook his hand."hello my friend.i'm Scout Stevens and those are two of my friends the others are on the other side of the dune."he looked at darksword and Skippy,then back at me."alright i'm ahleaf what do you need."he asked.i grinned happily."well my friend i'm trying to get to Asia to find something,uhh,special."he looked at me suspiciously then said."alright if all you need is to get to Asia then we can help."he called his men to get my friends and my went over the dune and once they did one called back."sir you should see this it's amazing."we walked over and when we got there i saw nothing really amazing but then again i got a little too used to the ponies being part of my normal life.i looked around like an idiot for about five seconds then remembered they haven't seen anything like Equestrian ponys before."oh the ponies sorry about that,i've gotten a little too used to those ponies."

we packed the gear and some of the men were sitting by the campfire brushing the mane six's manes."so uhh what are these ponies names again."the bandit with fluttershy asked."well that,my bandit,friend is fluttershy you're grooming right is applejack."i said pointing to applejack who then got up for a second and bowed then got back down as the man tried to pet her then Rainbow Dash flew by with one of the men on her back both of them howling like evil kenivel."that was Rainbow Dash,over there is pinkie,this is twilight and last but not least,"i looked at rarity who looked at me expecting to make a grand my head i just thought '_troll mode activate._' "and last but not least the whitest of marshmellows,rarity."i other ponys started laughing except for Rainbow Dash who was flying around the two who were flying finally stopped in mid-air in front of us."hey sir."the bandit said snickering.i knew what joke he was going for so i tried to hold in my laughs."i'm riding her."the two started laughing.i only chuckled because the joke was just so corny it was leader sighed."we leave tomorrow for asia i suggest we get to bed."he got up and walked other men then got up a little sad to leave the ponies so early and went to bed and like i haven,t done in days my friends went to sleep.i sat there as the fire died out and just looked at the burning ashes.i felt someone grab my shoulder and when i looked back Charmers luck was there."would you like me to sit here with you."she asked.i smiled and scooted over so she could sit down."please?"i said to here and we sat there looking at the ashes and soon after three charmers luck went to sleep on my shoulder.i watched the ashes and remembered one of the my little pony episodes.(royal wedding part 1)he thought about his younger brother who was also an adventurer and right now he was looking at something in china about where the beleif of something known as the lotus man trap which was a legend of a man eating walking and living plant.'_i hope i meet up with you is a task i know you would like._'he thought looking at the glowing red ashes for the rest of the night.

_to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

happy fourth of july

i jumped in the lake and soon enough skippy and darksword sat there giggling for a is the fourth of july for us so of course we're luck was sitting on the beach in her bikinie reading a romance novel she had brought along and darksword was in his swim-trunks building a sand-castle."hey american how you you say it?oh that's right cannon ball,"Ahleaf yelled jumping into the lake."hey guys what's up."i looked to the side where this familiar voice came from and i was surprised at who it was my brother Alex and his friend Andrea."aww come on you guys started without me,you suck."he yelled i ran out of the water and went over to hug my little bro."Pencil lead."i started i call everyone i know as a good friend by there pony names and y brother was very talented in story-making and drawing."dude i'm the freakin' writer of this story i can do whatever the heck i fact."he took out a pencil and drew in the sand what looked like a sandwich (no pun intended) and oddly enough a sandwhich grew from this picked it up and took a bite."man you gotta love balogna right."i punched him in the shoulder and then thought.i whispered in his ear then pointed to Charmers luck my looked at fall wind (Andrea)and then whispered to me."sure follow me."we went behind the tarps and he drew a dog and the dog became real."alright boy i need you to -"i then whispered into his dog nodded then ran over and stole Charmers bikinie bro ran back to his friends side and i just stood there and watched at every chance i got as Charmer grabbed for her top.

night rolled over and i asked my bro."so uhh what will happen to the story now.""oh it'll go on from chapter two this is honestly a fourth of july special."i looked at the devious little guy and then pulled him close."you know for a sixteen year old you're pretty good."the night was beautiful.i was getting lucky with Charmers luck and my bro was sitting back cooking a saw the marshmellow and my bro just had to be the troll."you know rarity these marshmellows are made of a special ingrediant."he said."oh and what's that she responded with a smile."the special ingrediants called sweetie belle."she stood in shock then screamed after a minute of her screaming at my bro she finally passed out."well so much for her staying up with us."we all laughed and after a while we went to brother packed and went back to China with Andrea to continue his fact he could be writing down what i'm telling right as you read this.

Pencil lead:yes i am i am


End file.
